Computer hard drives include disks and sliders, the sliders being supported on suspensions to fly closely above the disk surface in read/write relation. The spacing of the slider to the disk, the Z value, is critically maintained at design values. Improvements in the technology of sliders is desirably incorporated into on-going production of disk drives. Where such improvements result in changes in dimensions of the slider, the critical spatial relationship between the slider and disk surface may be altered unacceptably, precluding the use of the newest slider technology. Overall redesign of the suspension to accommodate the new dimensions of the slider has been the costly alternative to nonuse of the new technology.